


Moonlight and Love Songs

by everythings_fine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythings_fine/pseuds/everythings_fine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina plans a special evening for her and Emma, ready to take the next step in their relationship, when their night takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight and Love Songs

Everything had been going according to plan. Not a single soul suspected the truth; not Henry and not even Gold. A master at keeping secrets, Regina had managed to fly under the radar for nearly two weeks. Nothing she did seemed out of the ordinary or raised any red flags. She spent time with the family when they wished to get together. She laughed at all of the right jokes and smiled at all of the right times, all the while struggling to stifle her true intentions. No one could find out, not just yet. She couldn’t risk anyone ruining this— especially not this. This was her happy ending and Regina was determined to see it through, no matter the lengths she had to go to.

* * *

 

It was a cold Friday evening when all of the lies and the sneaking around finally came to an end and Regina began to second-guess her decision. Henry was spending the night with the Charmings’ resident, though he had been at the manor when Regina left. Even in her anxious state, she was a paragon of tranquility; there was nothing to signify that she was anything other than the composed and poised Queen others knew her to be. Regina had heard little from Emma throughout day, which was a rare occurrence for the the Mayor and Sheriff of Storybrooke. A part of her wondered if Emma had caught wind of her plan and for a moment, Regina feared thatshe’d been caught.

Regina had done everything she could possibly think of to prepare herself for this. She’d recited the words to herself time and time again, until they were so ingrained in her memory that she knew them by heart. Her heart. That which she had kept protected for so long had survived more pain than she thought her body could endure. It had loved more intensely and more sincerely than she ever could have imagined it to. And now, she was about to risk all that she had learned and all that she had gained. 

Standing on the corner of Main Street, hands tucked in the pockets of her black trench coat, Regina took in her surroundings. The spot where she had once laid on the pavement with a cursed scroll clutched to her chest now reflected the neon traffic lights in puddles of melted snow. The minute hand of the clock tower that had remained still for 28 years ticked by every 60 seconds, as if reminding Regina that her life had moved on. The intersection where Emma had accepted the Darkness into her heart, sacrificing herself for Regina, stood empty

Over the years, the town born from her vengeance had grown into a thriving mini-metropolis with new businesses and new life. Regina no longer considered Storybrooke the land in which she had been damned to spend eternity, but rather the home she had spent a lifetime searching for. It was where she’d found her family; it’s where she found herself. 

As she breathed in the frigid air and mustered up the strength to see this through, Regina stiffened when she felt another presence lurking in the shadows. She yanked her hands out of her pockets and dropped them to her sides, her finger curled as if preparing to conjure a fireball. When the creature made itself visible, the brunette sighed and watched the brown and black-checkered cat trot away. 

“Dammit Mills,” Regina grumbled. “Get a hold of yourself. You can do this.” Placing one foot after the other, Regina held her head up high and crossed the street, her body aimed towards the new restaurant on the next block. 

Hanging in front of the door on a thin, metal rode, a hand-painted sign that read “The Enchanted Kitchen” swayed gently in the breeze. As Regina neared the entrance, she struggled to hide her surprise as a young couple stumbled into the street, their arms wrapped around one another. Smiling and laughing, they never noticed Regina as they skipped along in a euphoric state, their giggles echoing in the darkness. 

Much like Granny’s Diner, a bell rang throughout the cozy establishment as the door opened. Greeted by a man in a white shirt and black tie, Regina informed him of her seven o’clock reservation, described the person who would be joining her, and followed him to a table in the adjoining room. 

Brick walls and candles suspended in air by bronze sconces, The Enchanted Kitchen made every effort to make guests feel as welcome as possible. The table clothes were cut from canvas, rather than cloth. Napkins with frayed edges and mismatched silverware only added to the charm of the dining experience. A town effort, the Enchanted Kitchen combined as many elements of the Enchanted Forest as it could.

As Regina waited for her companion to arrive, she sifted through her slim handbag and triple-checked that she had everything she needed. She’d gone through too many sleepless nights to come up with the right formula; sorcery was not a toy one could simply putter around with. She’d tested various incarnations, but none them had the effect she was aiming for. Not until the seventh try. 

Regina was just about to flag down the maître’d to ask for the time when the bell chimed throughout the restaurant once again. She could hear the familiar voice inform the host of the meeting, and it wasn’t long before Regina’s heartbeat quickened its pace. The mere sight of the person who believed in her most, made her feel safe. Regina was so hypnotized by her lover’s entrance, that she didn’t even notice a folded note and twenty dollar bill being passed to the host. 

Without realizing it, the former Queen rose from her chair and smiled warmly. “Hi,” she murmured. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late. I got held up at the station and then my car wouldn’t start, and of course, I still don’t know how to teleport, so.” Emma leaned in for a kiss, and though it was brief, it still sent a shock through Regina’s system, just as it had the first time. “Hey, maybe we could work on that this weekend? You know, pick up where we left off?”

“I don’t see why not.” Lost in the radiance that Emma projected, Regina agreed without a single hesitation. Her blonde curls pulled back into casual, yet tidy ponytail, Regina couldn’t help but admire the Savior’s attire; wearing the silk, lavender shirt that had once belonged to Regina, Emma complimented her top with black slacks and matching boots; the hem of her sleeves pulled back just so the tiny lyon flower tattoo peeked through. 

Searching the menu, oblivious to Regina’s staring, Emma pointed to an item on the left fold. “Still can’t believe you gave them the recipe to your lasagna. It took two years for you to even tell me.”

In an effort to compose herself, Regina picked up her own menu and sifted through the various options, many of which were delicacies back in the Forest. “Yes, well, technically I gave them the ingredients. I didn’t give them the recipe,” she said. “Besides, they’re trained chefs. You, dear, are more skilled at ordering out.” 

Emma snorted lightly and shrugged. “I guess we all have our talents.”

Several seconds of silence passed between the women as they continued their decision-making. The tiny light in the center of their table faded in and out as the flame flickered uncontrollably beneath the stained-glass casing. All that Regina could focus on was the hastened pounding of her heart. 

After their orders had been placed, taken by a perky 20-something named Adella, Emma and Regina leaned in close to one another until they could feel each other’s body-heat. “So, does this mean you’ve finally given up on that death trap of yours?”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Emma teased. “A little elbow grease and a new battery should fix it right up. I figure it’s still got about five more years left it in it.” Folding her hands together, her elbows resting on top of the table, the blonde said, “And anyway, Henry’s gonna be driving soon. Might as well start out learning on a stick.”

Regina raised a curious eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. “Oh? Just what makes you think we’ll be teaching him on the Rust Bucket? My Mercedes is a perfectly acceptable means of transportation, not to mention it doesn’t growl every time you come to a stop.”

Emma lifted her glass by the rim and gestured casually. “I mean, yeah, it’s fine… for an 80 year-old.” 

Before Regina could come up with a sufficient rebuttal, Adella reappeared with a basket of bread. “Your food should be out shortly,” she promised with a kind smile. 

“Thank you,” Regina said with a gracious nod.

Emma, wasting no time, reached for one of the round slices and dropped it onto her plate. “Ouch!” she hissed, sucking at her thumb and index finger. 

“Hungry?” Regina guessed. 

Nodding with a mouthful of a bread, Emma waited until she’d finished chewing. “Missed my lunch break,” she explained. “Leroy and Tiny got into it again. Something about whether the dwarves or the giants were the first to find some place called Crystal Falls?”

“Neither.” 

“What?” 

Dapping her lips with the napkin that was slowly unraveling, Regina cleared her throat. “Neither of them found it first. The fairies did. As a matter of fact, I believe Blue was there.” 

“Huh. I’ll be sure to let them know.” With a slight shake of her head, Emma swallowed a loud gulp of water. “Anyway, how was your day? Any scandals to report?” 

“Of course,” Regina said without missing a beat. “Haven’t you heard? Apparently the Mayor and the Sheriff have been together for some time now,” she said with a sly smirk. 

Feigning interest, Emma stopped buttering her bread. “You know, I think I did hear something about that. Rumor has it, they’re even kinda happy.” 

“Only kind of?” 

Looking up from her food, Emma glanced over both shoulders and motioned for Regina to lean in closer. “I’m not usually one to gossip, but I’ve got a pretty reliable source that says they’re sort of in-love.” Emma winked and grinned at Regina playfully before making her second serving of bread disappear, mindful of the crumbs. 

Just as Adella had predicted, their dinner arrived on beautifully arranged plates. Drops of grease from Emma’s burger glistened underneath the glow of the candlelight. Meanwhile, the layers of Regina’s lasagna were piled so high, they looked as if they were going to tip over any second. 

“Is there anything else I can get for you?” Adella wondered, her hands folded before her. 

“A bottle of sparkling cider, if you have it.”

Dragging one of her fries through the ketchup-mustard dip she’d poured, Emma turned to Regina. “Sparkling cider, huh? And it’s not even a holiday.” 

As if they’d had it set aside hours before, Adella returned in less than a minute with an unopened bottle. Regina took it upon herself to pour both her and Emma a glass, the bubbles fizzing excitedly. “A holiday, no. More like… a celebration,” Regina said. 

“Uh-huh, and what would we be celebrating exactly?” Emma asked as she picked up the frothy beverage. 

Placing the bottle in the bucket of ice Adella had procured, Regina reached over for Emma’s free hand and held it tenderly. “Anything. Everything. You. Us. Henry. Our life.”

“Oh, well, in that case. I’ll drink to that,” Emma said with a twinkle in her eye that she reserved only for Regina. 

As they raised their glasses in a toast, and as they leaned in another for a kiss, the melodic hum of a bass began to vibrate through the restaurant. Soon, a saxophone, a trumpet, and a piano joined in a chorus of major and minor notes until they blended together to form a song. Emma and Regina looked over at the small stage across the room, their fingers still intertwined.

“You know, I’ve always loved this tune,” Regina mused. “Ella and Louis sounded truly magical together.”

The band continued to play _The Nearness of You_ as Emma gave into the grumbling of her stomach and took a bite out of her burger. “How is it?” 

Holding the silverware just as she’d been taught as a child, Regina cut up tiny pieces of her lasagna and chewed with her lips tightly pressed together. “I’ve made better,” said with a teasing smirk. 

“Just make sure you save some room for dessert. Red tells me they’ve got cheesecake that could give Granny a run for her money.”

As their dinner progressed, Emma and Regina talked about Henry and work. They discussed the renovations taking place at the library and how they were two weeks away from the grand opening. They laughed about David and Snow on Neal’s first day of pre-school, and as they did so, the Queen and the Savior silently wondered about their own future— about whether or not that would be them some day. 

When they both hit a wall and could no longer pick at their plates, Adella packed Emma’s and Regina’s meals in cardboard boxes and delivered them in brown, paper bag. “Would you like a dessert menu?” 

“Just a slice of cheesecake,” Emma piped. 

Regina had spent their entire dinner fading in and out of their conversations. She’d tried to listen to everything that Emma had said, but she kept getting distracted by the true intentions of their date. By the time Adella had wrapped up their leftovers, at least a dozen more guests were seated around them and Regina was beginning to lose her nerve. With every song that the band played, Regina’s heart beat just a tad faster. 

As Adella set the dessert down before Emma and Regina, the band ended their tune and the only one left standing was the pianist. The other musicians sat on their stools and watched as the woman in a white jacket hit all the right notes to Frank Sinatra’s _As Time Goes By_. 

“Enjoy,” Adella said before bowing away. 

Digging her elbows into the table once more, this time to hold herself steady, Emma gestured to Regina. “After you.” 

Adrenaline pumping through her entire system, Regina shifted in her seat anxiously. She glanced down at the sweet treat, the strawberry glaze that had been drizzled over it, the fresh fruit that sat on top. Although she preferred apple pie, she had to admit, the cheesecake didn’t look so bad. Shaking herself out of the food trance, Regina straightened her spine and tilted her chin up, until she was eye-level with the Savior. 

“Emma, there’s something I’ve been wanting to… I’ve been thinking a lot lately and I… well, you see, it’s—“

“That cheesecake’s not gonna eat itself, you know.” 

“I’m fine,” said Regina. 

“You sure? Red said it was better than—“

“Really, I’m all right. Will you just— forget about the cheesecake for a moment?” Desperately, Regina wracked her brain for the speech she’d worked so hard to memorize. But it was gone. The whole thing. All of the words she’d strung together, everything she’d wanted to said… it all vanished. 

“One bite. If you don’t like it, I'll totally finish it,” Emma reasoned. 

Glaring at the fork that Emma held out her, Regina sighed impatiently. “If I try it, will you leave it alone?” The corners of Emma’s mouth spread from ear to ear and Regina rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she conceded. Snatching the utensil from Emma’s grip, she cut through the edge of the pastry, only to find something solid in the middle.

Regina dropped her fork against the plate, too shocked to care about the confused looks from the other patrons. Her lips parted slightly as she stared at Emma, who dug the rest of the ring out of the messy dessert. For a moment, Regina felt as though she were dreaming. 

“So, I’ve got a confession to make,” Emma began as she wiped the silver band with her napkin. “I wasn’t late because of the car, and I wasn’t stuck at the station. I was late because I had to convince the chef that you wouldn’t choke on this. Clearly, I was right.” 

As the band played on, and as Emma stood up from her chair, only to get down on the floor on one knee, Regina’s eyes began to sting in anticipation. “Emma,” she whispered, unsure of whether she was going to to laugh or cry. 

Peering up at the woman who had stolen her heart (figuratively, not literally), Emma harbored nothing but adoration for the Queen. “Regina, you are the most _amazing_ woman I have met in my entire life. Being with you… it’s like nothing I’ve ever known. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. You make me believe in the unbelievable.” Unable to hide the fact that she too was beginning to choke up, Emma merely smiled at the brunette, exposing the dimple in her chin. “I love you, Regina Mills. Will you marry me?”

Breaking away from Emma’s expectant gaze for a nanosecond, Regina noted the waitstaff watching in the back. All of the guests that had arrived during their meal were now turned towards Emma and Regina, children and adults alike. Even the other musicians seemed to be waiting for her to reply. 

“Emma,” Regina started. “You can’t… you can’t propose to me now.”

Her wide grin faltering, Emma blinked in confusion. “I- what? Why not?” 

“Because,” Regina huffed. Without further explanation, she reached for her handbag and removed the box she’d been carrying around with her all day. She stood up from her chair, pushed it back behind her, and met a wide-eyed Emma on the floor— something she’d never normally do. Having worn a pantsuit especially for this occasion, Regina mirrored Emma’s pose. 

“Regina, what—” 

“You always were one to steal my thunder,” Regina said with a chuckle as a single tear fell down the side of her face. With a steadying exhale, she started to speak before she knew she was saying. “You are a good person, Emma Swan. You amaze me, every single day. I love you more than you will ever know, so much so that I’m doing this in front of strangers.” Presenting the ring next to the one Emma had been holding up for the last 58 seconds in a state of shock. “Emma, will you marry me?” It wasn’t the speech she’d rehearsed so faithfully, but it felt even better. It felt right. 

Both of the women waited in silence before they broke out in joyful tears and laughter. Emma nodded and accepted and Regina did the same. Cheers and applause erupted from the spectators as the Sheriff and the Mayor of Storybrooke hugged one another, fitting together perfectly in each other’s embrace.

* * *

That night, as Emma held Regina in her arms, the gleam of a full moon spread through theircurtains and shone upon their left hands. Emma slept peacefully beside Regina and the brunette couldn’t help but admire their newly acquired treasures; the silver band with an amethyst-diamond rested comfortably on Regina’s finger, while the white gold and green moonstone ring that she’d created for Emma reflected the moonlight. 

With every beat of Emma’s heart and with every breath that Emma took, Regina’s eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Before succumbing to the exhaustion, she placed a gentle kiss on Emma’s hand and got as close the blonde as she could, until she could _feel_ the pulsating of Emma’s heart against her own body. It wasn't long before both of their hearts beat in-time to the other, just as they always had and always would. 

Safe in the Savior’s embrace, the Queen felt a small smile spread across her lips, having succeeded in her plan. Cherishing the life she still couldn’t believe was hers, Regina finally drifted off to sleep to a tune she would not soon forget, maybe not ever: _“It’s still the same old story, a fight for love and glory, a case of do or die, the world will always welcome lovers, as time goes by…”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Hope you all enjoyed this little fic! I just needed something to write to let off some end-of-the-semester-stress, and between the next "Universe & U" update (a multi-chapter, AU fic on my ffnet account). Reviews are welcome and appreciated. It's been a while since I've really gotten to just sit down and write, so it'd be great to see what you all liked or didn't like!


End file.
